Girls' Generation - All My Love Is For You
Detalles * Titulo: '''All My Love Is For Youright|200px * '''Artista: Girls' Generation * Single: Oh! * Pista: 2 * Género: Balada * Idioma: Japonés * Lanzamiento: 13-Septiembre-2012 * Agencia: '''Universal Music '''Romanización Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah oh Atarashī machi de notta densha no mado utsutta Fuan sona me o shita watashi wa Anata ga oshiete kureta Jibunrashisa wasurenaide Ima mo kagayaite iru ka na Nagare teku keshiki futo shinkokyushite Miageta sora no hate anata no koe ga shita Tokuhanarete ite mo Me o tojireba hora kokoro wa soba ni iru All my love is for you Nothing left to lose Dare yori mo ai no imi o chikara o shi~tsu terukara Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (chikara o shi~tsu terukara) Ai ga karuku natte Katamuita sekai de Korogari sona watashi o Anata wa sasaete kureta Yureru densha de tatsu yori mo Kantanda yotte hohoende Sekai ga owatte mo anatanoegao o Eien ni shinjiyou to ano toki kimete ita Toku hanarete ite mo Me o tojireba hora kokoro wa soba ni iru All my love is for you (All my love is true) Nothing left to lose (Nothing left to lose) Dare yori mo ai no imi o chikara o shi tsu terukara (Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah All my love is for you… Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah Uh whoa uh whoa oh Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah oh) Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah Donna mirai mo konote de hiraku no Toku harukana michi mo (Oh Whoo~) (My love) Anata ga zutto terashite kurerukara (Ooh terashite) (kurerukara) Aruki daseru osorezu ni (Not For You Oh Wow) Dare yori mo ai no imi o (Oh Woah~ Oh) chikara o shi~tsu terukara…. Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Ooh Woah) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Uh~) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Kokoro wa soba ni iru Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (All my love is for you) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy Yeah Kokoro wa soba ni iru Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Ooh Woah) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Eyy yeah Eyy yeah) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Uh~) Kokoro wa soba ni iru 'Español' Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah oh Mi reflejo se encontraba en la ventana del tren en el que me embarque en la nueva ciudad Mis ojos se sienten incómodos No te olvides de la lección que me enseñaste Me pregunto si todo mi cuerpo esta celoso ahora El paisaje que fluye de repente me hace tomar una respiración profunda Mirando hacia arriba en el horizonte del cielo Es la voz de esa persona Incluso si me dejas lejos, si cierro mis ojos, tu corazón estará cerca Todo mi amor es para tí Nada que perder el significado de tu amor más que cualquier otro Porque sé su fuerza Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Porque sé su fuerza) Tu amor ha iluminado Porque sé su fuerza Debido al mundo inclinado, parece como si estuviera cayendo Me has apoyado, Debido a que el tren tiembla, Dije que era sencillo y me reí Incluso si el mundo se acaba, creo en tu cara sonriente para la eternidad Y decidí en ese momento Incluso si me dejas lejos, si cierro mis ojos, tu corazón estará cerca Todo mi amor es para tí (Todo mi amor es para tí) Nada que perder (Nada que perder) el significado de tu amor más que cualquier otro Porque sé su fuerza (Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah Todo mi amor es para tí Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah Uh whoa uh whoa oh Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah oh) Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah Cualquiera que sea el futuro, lo abriré con estas manos Incluso desde los caminos lejanos y distantes, (Oh Whoo~) (Mi amor) continuarás brillando para mi.. asi que (Ooh para mi) (asi que) Puedes empezar a correr con miedo (no para tí Oh Wow) el significado de tu amor más que cualquier otro (Oh Woah~ Oh) Porque sé su fuerza Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Ooh Woah) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Uh~) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Tu corazón estará cerca Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Todo mi amor es para tí) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Tu corazón estará cerca Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Ooh Woah) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Eyy yeah Eyy yeah) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Uh~) Tu corazón estará cerca 'Kanji' Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah oh 新しい街で乗った 電車の窓映った 不安そうな目をした私を あなたが教えてくれた 自分らしさ忘れないで 今も輝いているかな? 流れてく景色 ふと深呼吸して 見上げた空の果て あなたの声がした 遠く離れていても 目を閉じれば ほら 心はそばにいる All My Love is For You Nothing left to lose 誰よりも 愛の意味を 力を 知ってるから Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah oh (知ってるから) 愛が軽くなって 傾いた世界で 転がりそうな私を あなたは支えてくれた 揺れる電車で立つよりも 簡単だって 微笑んで 世界が終わって あなたの笑顔を 永遠に信じようと あの時 決めていた 遠く離れていても 目を閉じれば ほら 心はそばにいる All My Love is For You (All my love is true) Nothing left to lose (Nothing left to lose) 誰よりも 愛の意味を 力を 知ってるから (Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah All my love is for you Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah Uh whoa uh whoa oh Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah oh) Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah どんな未来も この手で開くの 遠く遥かな道を (Oh Whoo~) (My love) あなたがずっと 照らしてくれるから (Oh 照らして) (くれるから) 歩き出せる 恐れずに (Not For You Oh Wow) 誰よりも 愛の意味を (Oh Woah~ Oh) 力を 知ってるから Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Ooh Woah) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Uh~) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah 心はそばにいる Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (All my love is for you) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah 心はそばにいる Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Ooh Woah) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Eyy yeah Eyy yeah) Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (Uh~) 心はそばにいる 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraJpop